


Gift

by DaintyCrow



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Tragedy, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Moment, als Kushanas Leben sich durch die Liebe einer Mutter so drastisch verändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138375) by Dragoon-sama. 



> Reviews werden übersetzt und bei Fehlern oder alternativen Übersetzungsvorschlägen bitte einfach Bescheid geben :)

Das Weinglas glitt aus dem leblosen Griff, rollte über jeder Fingerspitze als es sich leicht neigte,  
reichhaltig rote Flüssigkeit versuchte der tiefen Einbuchtung zu entkommen, die sie einkesselte. Es drehte sich sanft durch die Luft,  
ein heller Blitz bildete sich auf dem Rand des Glases, als das Licht ihn geradeso auffing. Der Sockel des eleganten Stiels schlug auf dem Boden auf,  
ein hohles Klingeln hörte sich an wie ein Blutzoll, als das gesamte Glas sich scheinbar kräuselte und in tausend Stücke zerschmetterte.  
Für einen endlosen Moment hing es in einem spöttischen Bild des Behälters, trinkt immer noch die Erinnerungen an die sich wiegenden Wände,  
bis die Kraft, die seine Reise verursacht macht, dass glitzernde Scherben regnen, Flüssigkeit spritzt, sein Ende mit leuchtendem Rot färbend.

In der Stille war die Welt in leiser Trauer.


End file.
